


Different but Similar

by Skye



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: short_takes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're together, Kristy wonders if things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different but Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gargyloveswolfy's request for the Kristy round on short_takes.

Kristy's room had stayed mostly the same since Junior High, Mary Anne noted. Perhaps a poster here and there had been added or taken down, but even now that she hadn't even been there for a while, the room brought Mary Anne a sense of comforting nostalgia, like something had been saved from the past. Besides, Kristy had been here long ago to add a layer or two of her usual derbies to the floor.

Mary Anne's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Kristy's loud entrance into the room. She put a plate in between the two of them, and then put her feet up, beginning to unfold the newspaper. "Mom went out and bought some today. Help yourself."

Mary Anne decided not to take the offering, only stared wordlessly at Kristy. Kristy soon looked back at her. "What?" she said.

Mary Anne drifted her gaze lower down Kristy's body, and then back to her face.

"Come on Mary Anne, just tell me what's up," Kristy insisted.

"Shoes..." Mary Anne said.

"Oh, right." Kristy soon removed her worn, dirty sneakers and tossed them to the floor.

Mary Anne stifled a snicker.

"Now what?" Kristy said irritably.

"Nothing, it's just, you haven't really changed much, huh?" Mary Anne said, taking the plate from between them and putting it to the side.

"And you haven't either," Kristy snapped.

"Come on. I didn't say it was a bad thing," Mary Anne said.

"Sorry... It's just that my brothers have been saying the same thing. Like I'll never grow up."

"You have grown up," Mary Anne insisted

"You think? I'm not so sure about that."

"You were always... Well, kind of mature and responsible. And organized, with planning and stuff."

"Come on, you're making me sound like you," Kristy said.

Mary Anne immediately blushed. "Well, we have similar virtues, I guess. But different shortcomings. You were kind of..." Mary Anne paused. "...Um, well, I guess it comes down to you not really having changed much at all."

Kristy playfully elbowed Mary Anne, inciting giggles. "I guess the way you see me now has changed though."

"Not really," Mary Anne said.

"I mean, after we..."

"I know," Mary Anne said quickly.

"Even now, you don't think of me any differently?" Kristy said, confused as to if she should feel offended or not.

"Not at all... I mean, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't always, well... Liked you."

"Always?" Kristy raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

"Not really," Kristy said, only realizing after she opened her mouth that she kind of did.

"I didn't always know it was exactly this way... Maybe it built up over time, I don't know," Mary Anne said. "Well, do you see me any differently now?" she asked, eager to change the focus off her own thought process.

"No," Kristy replied instantly and perhaps unintentionally strongly.

Mary Anne laughed, and it was Kristy's turn to blush, having made such a issue out that in the first place. "It's okay," Mary Anne said.

"No," Kristy said, similarly to her last response. "It's not. I should know that-"

"You should know that in only a few days we both have to go back to our separate schools, and maybe-" Mary Anne paused. "Well, maybe we should think about making the most of that."

Kristy nodded, touching Mary Anne's hand, and hesitating slightly before moving in to kiss her.

Mary Anne hadn't seen that brief reserved side of Kristy before, she realized. It was cute, but still, had she started seeing Kristy in a different light, like Kristy feared? Would Kristy become almost a different person to her now?

No, probably not. At the same time as they were changing, Mary Anne becoming more assertive, Kristy becoming more tactful, among other things, her view of her long time friend was evolving, not completely changing. The smooth transition of their friendship to something further just seemed so natural. Kristy had always been and would always be a person that she loved.


End file.
